User talk:SigmaAlphaThree
HAPPY BRITHDAY ABBE Cheers, Lani LOL Ur ;)))))))))))) I knew you'd like that lovely oh! cake so yEAH!1/1>!/.11./1/. ./1?>1 ./.1?>!.1/1 ./. ps hulk hogan ~OUH! YEAH OBVIOUSLY.>!.11./>!?> /1/?>! ./>?..1.1>!>11!! GOD!!!! LOL pucca wh ~your mother Okay this is kind of random but...what is your opinion on those MLG videos? [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:35, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Oh well like THE GUYS WOULDN'T SHUT UP ABOUT THEM IN CHAT' and they kept posting random links I don't know why I just never really found them very funny...kinda what you said they get old pretty quickly But I guess to me they're like a lot of weird crap going on and sounds and some oh jokes and momma I don't know I usually just find them stupid... LIKE THE WATER ONE ZY POSTED I WAS JUST LIKE k [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 17:12, December 22, 2014 (UTC) LOL THE KID SCREAMING GET NOSCOPED' well I just notice like random snort swearing and like some weird video game footage of people getting shot or something like k? k. GOD YEAH!!!!! guy humour™ wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 18:22, December 22, 2014 (UTC) yeah bazicli SHABANG SHABONG GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! last night Zy said like "MCBOP WEARING AN AIRHORN BRA" and I was thinking like "JESUS CHRIIIISTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" BECAUSE LIKE ALL THREE OF THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!! AJKRHKJSDL JDFH OAIR HIOR [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 19:01, December 22, 2014 (UTC) GODDD YEAH!!! LIKE WHEN HE SAID THAT I JUST SAID BACK TO HIM "JUST SLAP GOANIMATE CAILLOU'S FACE ON THE AIRHORN CUPS AND MAKE HIM AN ANIMATRONIC AND YOU'VE GOT THE WHOLE LOVELY ENSEMBLE!!!" when he said "soon there'll be a bra uprising" I said "I believe one has already began honey" [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 20:28, December 22, 2014 (UTC) LOL YEAH!!!! EXTRA SCRUMPTIOUS LOOOL YEAH PROBABLY!!! He owns every bra in existance And wears them all HE DECORATES HIS WALLS OF HIS BRA CASTLE WITH BRAS prince zy' wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 21:03, December 22, 2014 (UTC) LOOOOOL I DON'T EVEN- squished bra [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 21:53, December 22, 2014 (UTC) OH GOD!!!!!!!!! mcbop licking the screen' [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 22:07, December 22, 2014 (UTC) LOL GOD!!!!!!!! AHA!!!! mcbop's nine form form' CHAMLOEN [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 23:04, December 22, 2014 (UTC) YEAH IT'S LIKE WHEN HE DOES ALL THE WEIRD STUFF lippies on the butt' [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 23:44, December 22, 2014 (UTC) YOU HAVEN'T EVEN SEEN MY FINAL FORM YET!!!! *bag crinkling intensifies* wh GOD WHAT THOR THE GAME [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 17:18, December 23, 2014 (UTC) HIS MOM SINGING INTENSIFIES. GODD LOL godzilla' [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 18:37, December 23, 2014 (UTC) HIS MOM SINGING. GODDDD WHAT LOL spyro and her marvel™ THORN BRA' [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 15:49, December 24, 2014 (UTC) WHAT IS WITH THE ANDROID THING ANYWAY [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 18:09, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I was gonna do that like now or something because LOL MESSED-UP KNIRO ANDROID [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 18:39, December 24, 2014 (UTC) LOOOOOL FERDDY I WAS TRYING TO MAKE KNIRO OR SOMETHING BUT I GUESS IT DOES LOOK KIND OF LIKE FERDDY IMPECCABLE!!!! [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:11, December 25, 2014 (UTC) OOOHH actually I think they're more like dog ears but oh GOD!! Also my hand hella hurts from drawing Christmas cards all day but merry kurisumasu [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 06:31, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Yeah OH! No problem babe ;))) and thank u!! ^ - ^!!!! LOL Oh...well snort. Hopefully you can get it replaced or something... Also MY MOM GAVE ME FREAKING LEOPARD UNDERWEAR AND SOCKS IN MY STOCKING I CAN'T [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 18:34, December 25, 2014 (UTC) thank u!!! ^ - ^!!! GOD YEAH!!! JUST BECAUSE I WOULD RANDOMLY MENTION LEOPARD BRAS BEFORE SHE FREAKING GOD ME LEOPARD UNDIS!!! LIKE W-H-A-T she actually wanted to get me a leopard bra apparently but couldn't find one/?? LIKE OBVIOUSLY I ACTUALLY WANT THAT!!!!!!!!!!!! OH GODDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL if my mom still gets herself a freaking leopard bra and then I wear it and the undis over my clothes like Zy wait what???? [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 22:00, December 25, 2014 (UTC) YEAH!!! LIKE OBVIOUSLY I WANT THAT???? LIKE IMPECCABLE!!!!!! GODDDD LOL 10 outa 10 I JUST KEEP PUTTING THE UNDERWEAR EVERYWHERE NOW LIKE MY COUSIN'S HAVING A SHOWER AT THE MOMENT AND I THREW IT ON HER BED LOL [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 06:21, December 26, 2014 (UTC) LOLWHAT singing about her leopard bra GOD WHATTTTTT GOD!!!!!!!!!!!! bu' also my older cousin getting a weird lego thing called mixels zy influenced christmas™ wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 18:01, December 26, 2014 (UTC) GOD!!!!! LOL impeccable zebra wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 22:39, December 26, 2014 (UTC) oh god WHAT LOL also say your goodbyes to 111 he's blocked again [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 17:50, December 27, 2014 (UTC) because he made zy watch some pornographic fanime or some shit [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 01:52, December 28, 2014 (UTC) HAIDEN???? HE'S TWELVE!!!!!!!!!!! UGGUUHUGHGHUGUHUGUH UUUHUGUU GUGHUGHUHGUHUHGUGGHU yeah he's never coming back sorry but NO [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:19, December 28, 2014 (UTC) eueuhgheuguheguhughuhEUHGEGUEGUGEHUEGUHEHUEGUHGEEGUHEGUHEGHUEGEGU was that like in chat or something?? just WHY UGH!!!! [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 17:43, December 28, 2014 (UTC) oh my fuckkk a stream??? hhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OH GODDDDDD!!!!!! creepy old guy' [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 18:43, December 29, 2014 (UTC) yeah that would be the best idea... oh GOD!!!!!!!! yeah shirtless dad for sure like GODDDDD DDD DD D that's not creepy at all [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 17:53, December 30, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD WH- [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 18:36, December 31, 2014 (UTC) oh GODDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! get him away[' wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 18:49, December 31, 2014 (UTC) yeah I always had my laptop I just didn't really have time because of my cousins and stuff but like my mom disappeared and my cousin's sleeping so like OH yes i'm possessive' wh GOD WH LOL [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 19:08, December 31, 2014 (UTC) OH YEAH yeah the phone takes forever sometimes and like snort at home though I reply more but that's why I might be kind of slow snort GOD WH yes [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 18:24, January 1, 2015 (UTC) it's okay babe ;)) BABETTE hon' wh LOOOOL WHAT THAT SOUNDS IMPECCABLE!!!!! harvest moon' wh ZY EDITION [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 19:32, January 2, 2015 (UTC) GOD!!! fabulus FABULES TURNS BANANAS BROWN????? SOUNDS TOTALLY DELICIOUS FOR SURE [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 22:29, January 3, 2015 (UTC) that made sense™ [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:03, January 4, 2015 (UTC) OH LOL fabyuletide fireplace [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:22, January 4, 2015 (UTC) LOL SWEETEALICIOUS squish [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:51, January 4, 2015 (UTC) OH GOD WHAT SPLODER??? lsdde' [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 17:45, January 4, 2015 (UTC) GOD WHAT did he message you or something snort [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 21:24, January 4, 2015 (UTC) wh 19 kid [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 14:57, January 5, 2015 (UTC) wait wha [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 19:38, January 5, 2015 (UTC) "GET NOSCOPED!!!!!!" [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 23:57, January 5, 2015 (UTC) TRIPLE-AIRHORN. SO FUNNY I FORgot to laugh' wh OMG GAIZ RANDOM SOUNDS AND LOGOS OVER STUPID OLD VIDEO CLIPS AND POT SO FUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:29, January 6, 2015 (UTC) OH MY GOD YEAH!!!!!!! THANK YOU FOR PRETTY MUCH SUMMING UP EVERYTHING STUPID ABOUT THOSE VIDEOS LIKE REALLY!!!!!!!!! ALSO DON'T FORGET OFFENSIVE CUSS WORDS AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:58, January 6, 2015 (UTC) OH MY GODDDD YEAH!!! AND DON'T FORGET THE C WORD EITHER!!!!!!!!!!! hhhhhh LOL GOD!!! people getting shot is also super funny™ [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 19:51, January 6, 2015 (UTC) OOOHH it's okay OH MY GOD!!!!!! LOL gem high year 1 wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:45, January 14, 2015 (UTC) being impeccable as always™ FIVE NIGHTS AT PEPPA'S. peppa pig doll wh LOL WHAT ke$tral [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 03:29, January 14, 2015 (UTC) GODD!!!!!! the living toombstone the insanity of your mother DORA THE EXPLORER also never get mydlink camera snorts [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:43, January 14, 2015 (UTC) THE PAST wh dark and edgy XDDDDd A FROG WITH A NOSE ON IT'S BACK' it breathes through the skin., LOL GOD!!! NO IT'S LIKE A COMPANY AND THEY MAKE SECURITY CAMERAS AND MODEMS baby monitor for the modern parent™ OH MY GOD!!!!!! LOOOL [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:41, January 15, 2015 (UTC) I had to copy snort amphibian notes today because I missed school yesterday...SNORT1!1!1! 1 ! okay what LOL WHAT??? sweaty neck OH GOD!!! it's usually a snort thing you put around your house so you can hear your baby crying wherever you go™ wh GOD!! [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 01:28, January 15, 2015 (UTC) LOOOOOOL NO IT'S JUST THIS THING FROM A DIEGO EPISODE I SAW WHEN I WAS LITTLE AND THERE WAS A QUESTION THING LIKE "HOW DOES A FROG BREATHE???" AND ONE OF THE OPTIONS WAS THROUGH THE SKIN AND IT SHOES THIS WEIRD BLACK HOLE NOSE THING COME OUT OF ITS BACK I CAN'T meeckey mouse LOL NO there was some ad on the dlink site that was like A BABY MONITOR FOR THE MODERN PARENT!!!!!!!! [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:08, January 15, 2015 (UTC) OH GOD!!!!! LOL we had to dissect frogs today actual snort , yew nork LOLNO microwavable for added carcinogens uhhh?????? XDDDDDD [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:53, January 16, 2015 (UTC) OEILLE DE BREBIS. brrrray bee' GOD WH- can you feel the flame? the fire? the sun? [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:56, January 16, 2015 (UTC) LOOOOOOOOOL THAT'S A SHEEP'S EYE IN FRENCH BREBIS!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!! LOL When life gives you lemons, you shove the lemons back into life's ass. [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 01:06, January 16, 2015 (UTC) YEAH LOL we did it in french in grade 8 so like OH! GOD NO WHAT asquid happy slappy hallow wallow [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:22, January 16, 2015 (UTC) LOL GOD YEAH YOU'RE RIGHT!!! I haven't heard a PEEP™ from him since I last blocked him ...I guess that's a good thing also [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 03:40, January 16, 2015 (UTC) HOOTERS [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:01, January 16, 2015 (UTC) WHICH ALSO MAKES SENSE BECAUSE BIRDS OBVIOUSLY HAVE boobies' the term hooters though Sounds like HICKVILLE [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 18:52, January 16, 2015 (UTC) OH GOD!!!!! ISN'T THAT LIKE SOME SNORT PUB OR SOMETHING impeccable [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 22:19, January 16, 2015 (UTC)